Anytime
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Minako is finally an idol! So who want to do a joint concert with her? Guess!


Anytime  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A Yaten and Minako Romance.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Episode 1: Aikyo!  
  
Aino Minako lifted the microphone to her lips, staring at the massive   
crowd, with the spotlight centered on her. Her heart pounded in her   
chest, and her breath seemed to echo. This was it, her first solo   
concert, her very own, and not just an opening act. The stage belonged   
to her, and the people in the crowd were her fans, cheering for her.   
How she had longed for this moment.  
  
She glanced to the side of the stage, where her longtime friends stood.   
Usagi gave her the most encouraging smile, Rei winked, Makoto gave a   
thumbs up, and Ami waved. She grinned at them, and then took a deep   
breath, beaming at the crowd as the music started, and began her song.  
  
It may have been crazy, but the song was about her advisor and best   
buddy Artemis. They had been through so much together; she decided to   
write a song about it. From the first time they met, to the final battle   
they endured. She sang words only he and the senshi would understand.   
Anyone else would think it was a love song, in a way it was, because   
she was expressing how much he meant to her. The white cat had always   
been there for her, just as Luna was for Usagi. Her guardian cat.  
  
The song was titled "Precious Indeed", and it was an upbeat song, one   
you could dance too, but its words were mellow, and very emotional.   
She closed her eyes as she voiced the song, hitting the high notes.   
No matter what anyone thought, this was a thank you song, just for   
him.  
  
In her minds eye, she could just picture him blushing, sprawled across   
Usagi's shoulder, with a sweet kitty smile.  
  
With an up lifted arm, she finished the song with a lingering note,   
titling her head to the side. The applauds she received was deafening,   
but in any case, she smiled at them. "Domo Arigato!" She said over the microphone, blowing them a kiss.  
  
  
  
When it came to sighing autographs, Minako was quick to loose count,   
especially with her backstage fans. She would have started laughing   
if any of them dropped to their knees and praised her, saying,   
"We're not worthy", Just as she had seen in some popular American   
movie.  
  
For another hour, she continued to sigh people's albums, autograph   
books, posters, you name it. At the same time, the rest of her closest   
friends stood off to the side talking as usual.  
  
Aikyo, that is who she was now, her idol name. Meaning Charm. It was   
the name that everyone called her, with the exception of the inner   
and outer senshi, and ofcourse Luna and Artemis. You could say she   
was only known by her stage name.  
  
  
  
"Saigo ni." She murmured after the last fan left, tired, she   
collapsed onto the sofa, fanning herself with a single hand, eyes   
closed.  
  
Usagi giggled and took a seat beside her. "I thought you liked the   
spotlight Minako-chan."  
  
"I do, it's just that being an idol takes so much of your energy."  
  
"I'll bet, your daily schedule is always full." Makoto rubbed her   
forehead, smiling lightly.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"At least you have the rest of the night free." Ami remarked,   
glancing up from her novel.  
  
"Yeah, and to marrow morning, which means I don't have to get up   
early.  
  
  
  
"Aikyo." Said a male voice from the door, along with a light knock.  
  
"Come in." Minako said, sitting up straight.  
  
The door opened, and there stood her manager, the composure that   
gave her the record deal. "Congratulations on your solo concert, you   
did great." He smiled, entering the room.  
  
"Arigato Moroboshi-san." She smiled, bowing in respect.  
  
He returned the bow, and slid a hand into his pocket. "I know  
tomorrow is your day off, but I would like you to come by my office   
in the morning, there is something I'd like you to look at."  
  
"Like what?" Minako asked curiously.  
  
"Another concert deal." He answered.  
  
With arched eyebrows, Minako thought about it, disliking the idea   
of not being able to sleep late, but she was after all, an idol,   
and a professional one at that. "Sounds interesting, all right,   
I'll stop by first thing in the morning." She agreed.  
  
"Great. I'll give you the details then. Ja!" With that, Mr. Moroboshi   
left, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"There goes my day off." The teen idol sighed, titling her head to the   
side, closing her eyes.  
  
"Cheer up Mina." Artemis urged, jumping onto her lap. "Remember, you   
still have tonight off, why not enjoy it."  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we go see that new Jackie Chan movie?" Usagi suggested,   
with a bright smile. "Then we can go to the arcade, like we used to."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Makato added.  
"I guess I could take a night off from studying." Ami nodded.  
  
"I like it, I've been so busy myself." Rei laughed lightly.  
  
Minako chuckled, looking at her friends with a gleeful expression.   
"You guys are too much."  
  
"So what do you say?" Usagi asked eagerly.  
  
The blond singer smiled slyly, running a hand over Artemis's fur,   
looking up as if in thought. "When it comes to Jackie Chan and video   
games, how can I refuse."  
  
  
  
Life was pretty much the same, even after three years. Usagi, Rei,   
Makoto, and Ami were attending Tokyo University, and so was Minako,   
but through computer classes, with being an idol and all.   
  
She had a great time the night before, since it had been a while   
since all of them had gone out. They were always busy with something,   
Jackie Chan was the best, and she was still a pro at video games.  
  
Another day had come, and she had to get up early to see Mr. Moroboshi.   
With Artemis, she didn't need an alarm clock. Just like the old days.  
  
After feeding Artemis, and having a quick breakfast, Minako left   
her penthouse apartment, and drove her sliver American made Alero to   
Fresh Records. Being an idol had its advantages, she was quite wealthy,   
and could afford the lifestyle she led, meaning a fancy expensive   
skyscraper apartment, and an imported car. She also paid her college   
tuitions, and shopped like a maniac. That wasn't new.  
  
They finally had peace without having to worry about a new enemy.   
In other words, the battle with Galaxia was the final one, not   
counting the future enemies. So until then, they were free to do   
as they wished, and live normal lives.  
  
Usagi was living with Mamoru, but no matter how hard she tried to   
hide it, they were having relationship problems. Rei and Ami were   
sharing an apartment, and Makoto still had her same apartment. The   
outer senshi still shared the same mansion, so basically not much had   
changed.  
  
"A Piece of Love....." Minako sang along with the song, cruzing down the freeway, leaning back into her seat, turning the volume up of her car's   
stereo system, then opened her side window, allowing the cool breeze in.  
  
  
  
"Moroboshi-san." A voice said through the phone speaker.  
  
"Hai." He answered, looking over some papers.  
  
"Aikyo is here to see you."  
  
"Send her in." He replied, looking up from his work.  
  
The door opened, and in walked Minako, with a curious expression, along   
with a smile.  
  
Moroboshi smiled back, leaning back into his chair. "Ohayoo Aikyo-san.   
Dozo." He gestured to a nearby chair.  
  
She nodded, and took a seat infront of his desk. "Ohayoo." She responded.   
"About this new concert you were telling me about?"  
  
"Ah yes. The Three Lights are making a come back, and they want you   
to do a joint concert with them."  
  
"Nani!" She exclaimed, surprised.  
  
He chuckled, shuffling through a few papers, looking for a precise   
document. "They have already made their new album, and it goes   
on sale today."  
  
"Marude?" She asked, wide eyed.  
  
He nodded, placing a sheet of paper infront of her. "This is the   
contract for the concert, they have already sighed it, and all that   
is needed is your signature." He explained.  
  
"Give me a pen!" Minako demanded without hesitation.  
  
Moroboshi shrugged, amused, and handed her one, which she snatched out   
of his hand, and quickly sighed her name. "That should do it." She   
grinned, and handed the paper to him.  
  
"Indeed." He said, taking it and placing it on top of his stack of   
papers. "I'll call you with more information, the rest of the day is   
yours."  
  
"Sounds good." She nodded, and got up, heading for the door, stopping   
midway, looking over her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me Moroboshi-san?"  
  
He looked up at her, a sly expression covering his face. "They   
wanted to keep it a secret." He smiled, putting a finger to his   
lips.  
  
  
  
Anxiously, Minako left the record company and went to the nearest   
Music Store. Sure enough, there were posters of the Three Light's   
comeback album hung up. "Sugo." She whispered, taking off her   
sunglasses, gazing at the three familiar figures in awe, they hadn't   
changed at all, also noticing that posters of her self-titled album   
were still up, even though she debuted three months ago. Their   
album was titled Starlit Paradise.  
  
Once she grabbed herself a copy, she got into ling, eagerly waiting   
for her turn. To her likeness, many of her fans were Three Lights fans  
also, and let her go ahead. Satisfied with that, she bought the album,   
sighed a few autographs to show her gratitude, and then headed for her   
car.  
  
Holding her shopping bag and shades in one hand, she dug into her purse   
for the keys, not noticing the person coming up behind her. Then a pair   
of hands covered her eyes, causing her body to tense up.  
  
"Guess who?" A voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, recognizing the voice. "Yaten-kun....."   
Her voice trailed off.  
  
  
Note: I got this idea, and I just had to   
write it down, if you know what I mean.   
Oh yeah! The song Minako is singing along with   
is called "Piece of Love" from Ranma 1/2 The   
Movie-Nahuo My Concubine. I just love that song!  
  
Saigo ni-finally  
Dozo-please  
Marude-really  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
